Les serviteurs de Kyuubi
by Kyuubi no Deshi
Summary: Quelques siècles auparavant, Kyuubi créa un clan qui lui était plus que fidèle. Lorsqu'il fut enfermé, le clan passa 12 ans à le chercher et le retrouve dans un jeune ninja blond... GoodKyuubi. TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Et voici, pour votre plus grand plaisir (j'espère) une troisième fic intitulée "Les serviteurs de Kyuubi" !!!**

**Sasu** : Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de le dire puisque t'as écris le titre...

**Ah ouais... Mais j'aime bien faire la présentation de mes fics de cet manière...**

**Naru **: Et ta fic du village des démons ?

**Bah en fait, j'ai une idée pour continuer le 4ème chapitre mais je sais pas trop comment l'écrire...**

**Sasu **: Quel genre d'idée ?

**Bah, je voulais faire un lemon AnkoOC mais je avouer à mon grand damm que je suis pas très doué pour les lemon et j'ai un peu honte à l'écrire...**

**Anko **: Un lemon entre moi et qui, minus ?

**Bah avec Yomi-**

**Anko **: Mais il est mineur !!

**Ooh t'inquiète pas pour ça... Il se pourrait meme que tu apprécis les petits changements... (montre à Anko le début du chapitre 5)**

**Anko(saisit Yami)** : Ecris tout de suite ce lemon !!!!

**Sauvez-moi !! Et par la meme occas', si vous pouvez m'aider un peu pour le lemon, je dis pas non... Bonne lecture !!**

**Les serviteurs du Kyuubi**

**Chapitre 1**

Deux petites silhouettes s'approchaient du village de Konoha, discutant entre elles.

" J'espère qu'on pourra le rencontrer bientôt. " dit la première.

Elle était vetue d'un kimono, pourpre, attaché par un ruban orange et d'un petit short moulant. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, retombant jusqu'aux hanches. Ses yeux était d'un vert profond.

" T'inquiète pas, Hana-chan. D'après nos parents, _il_ devrait se trouver dans ce village. " dit la deuxième.

Le garçon, lui, était vêtu d'un T-shirt gris sans manches et d'un pantalon bleuâtres, déchiré vers le bas ; il portait également une longue écharpe orange qui volait dans la brise. Ses cheveux était blancs (pas à cause de l'âge, hein !) et lui arrivaient au bas du coup (presque aux épaules).

Les deux enfants portaient une cape maronne par-dessus leurs habits et des sandales de paille.

" Je sais ce qu'ont dit nos parents, Yomi-kun, mais même si nous savons dans quel village il est, ça nous dit pas _où_ il est."

" Le plus important, c'est de ne pas faire comprendre aux habitants du village que nous venons pour _lui_. "

" T'as raison. Il parait qu'_il_ n'est pas très apprécié dans ce village. "

" Ils ont quand même eut un sacré culot de faire ça. " ragea la dénommée Hana.

Le garçon, Yomi, approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils arrivèrent alors en vue des grandes portes du village.

" Bon, maintenant, il ne faut plus _le_ nommer si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis. " dit-il.

Hana acquiesça simplement de la tête.

" Halte ! " fit un des ninjas de garde, " Veuillez décliner votre identité et la raison de votre venue. "

" Allons, Iruma. Tu ne vois pas que se sont que des gosses. " protesta l'autre garde.

" Ce sont les ordres de la Godaime… et je préfère demander l'identité à des gamins que de devoir lui expliquer pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. " expliqua Iruma en frissonnant.

Son collègue frissonna également avant de se tourner vers Yomi et Hana, " Désolé mais ce sont les ordres. Identité et raison de votre venue. "

" Je suis Hana, du clan Kyuuko, et voici Yomi, du même clan. Nous venons pour des raisons… familiales, dirons-nous. "

Iruma et collègue discutèrent quelques instants avant de laisser passer les deux enfants.

' Quelle bande de ploucs ! ' pensa Hana alors qu'ils pénétraient le village.

" La sécurité laisse à désirer dans ce village." murmura Yomi quand ils se furent assez éloignés des deux ninjas. Puis il sortit d'une poche une petite sphère de la taille d'une bille dans laquelle flottait un nuage orange-rouge.

" Yomi…" souffla Hana en fixant la sphère, " C-c'est ce que je pense être ? "

" L'Ancien me l'a donné. Il s'agit d'une sphère qui contient une infime partie de _son_ chakra. Selon l'Ancien, le chakra devrait nous indiquer où _il_ se trouve. "

Attrapant la cordelette qui était accrochée à la bille, le garçon usa l'objet comme un pendule, attendant que le chakra indique une direction. Après un moment qui sembla, aux yeux des deux, une éternité, la sphère sembla être attirée par quelque chose vers l'est du village. Aussitôt, ils partirent au petit trot dans la direction indiquée.

Ils suivirent les directions qu'indiquait le « pendule » pendant un long moment. Ils s'approchaient dans grand édifice près des visages de pierre situés sur la montagne quand un garçon blond, vêtu entièrement d'orange, et portant le bandeau avec un signe étrange : une spirale avec une pointe sur un coté, les dépassa en courant. Le pendule inversa subitement sa direction, pointant dans la direction prise par le blondinet.

Les deux enfants regardèrent le troisième qui courait comme un dératé qui se dirigeait vers un endroit connu de lui-seul. Yomi et Hana le regardèrent s'éloigner, le temps et l'espace leur jouant des tours. Le blond semblait courir au ralentit mais s'éloignant de plus en plus.

" Kyuubi-sama…" murmurèrent-ils enfin.

* * *

**Et voila le premier chapitre, Yami happy !!**

**Anko **: Et maintenant, tu écris ton lemon !

**Oui madame...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici Le deuxième chapitre de ma fic "Les serviteurs de Kyuubi".**

**Kyuu :** Abrège un peu.

**Maiiiss euuh**

**Kyuu : **Gamin.

**Ma vengeance sera terible !!!!**

**Naru :** Quelle genre de vengeance ?

**Mmmh, j'hésite entre "transformer Kyuu en femme et le faire violer par tout Konoha" et "lui cacher sa peluche Naruto".**

**Kyuu :** Noooonnn !! Pas ma peluche Narutooo !!

**Tous(-_-') : **_J'y crois pas. Kyuubi, le grand démon destructeur de village, a une peluche Naruto ???_

**Bon, maintenant, le chapitre et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

…Kyuubi-sama…

C'était tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit.

Celui qui avait aidé leurs parents et leurs ancêtres. Celui dont le seul nom faisait trembler démons et humains. Celui qu'ils serviraient, donnant corps et âme.

Reprenant leur esprit, Yomi et Hana se mirent à suivre le jeune ninja. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où deux autres ninjas. Yomi et Hana firent le tour en passant par le bois et grimpèrent à un arbre pour pouvoir observer les évènements.

Le premier ninja avait des cheveux noirs corbeau et un regard froid, les deux enfants décidèrent qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas ; l'autre ninja, une kunoichi pour être précis, avait les cheveux roses et l'air sympathique mais lorsque le ninja blond arriva devant elle, la jeune fille se transforma en démon et les deux amis durent se mordre la lèvre à sang et serrer tout aussi fort les branches pour ne pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'elle engueulait le blondinet qui baissait la tête. Ce jeune ninja blond était le seul lien qu'ils avaient avec leur maitre et tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas la raison, il devait être protégé.

Hana et Yomi comprirent rapidement que le blondinet, Naruto, d'après la banshee aux cheveux roses, n'était pas _leur_ Kyuubi mais alors pourquoi avait-il la même odeur et pourquoi le chakra de leur maitre se dirigeait vers ce garçon ?

Un autre ninja, un adulte cette fois, arriva deux heures plus tard et donna des instructions à faire pour les trois plus jeunes : celui aux cheveux noirs alla s'entrainer avec l'adulte et les deux autres durent grimper aux arbres _sans _les mains.

Naruto râla un long moment mais se m'y travail quand même.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les quatre se réunirent de nouveau. L'adulte leur dit quelque chose puis, soudain, lança un shuriken vers l'arbre où étaient cachés les deux enfants. Ceux-ci, surpris, perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent mais réussirent à atterrirent sur quatre pattes.

" Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous là ? " demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

' Rapide celui-là…' se dit Yomi en toisant le ninja du regard.

Les trois autres ninjas étaient accourus et observaient l'échange entre leur sensei et les deux enfants. Ceux-ci murmurèrent quelques instants entre eux puis se relevèrent. Yomi prit la parole :

" Je me présente : je suis Yomi, et voici Hana. Nous appartenons tous les deux au clan Kyuuko et nous cherchons quelqu'un. "

" Qui ? " fit Sasuke en s'approchant.

" Ça ne regarde que nous et notre clan. " répondit Hana.

" Répondez à Sasuke-kun ! " ordonna Sakura en montrant un poing menaçant.

" Tu veux faire quoi avec ton petit poing, la Banshee ? Me frapper peut-être ? " la provoqua Hana.

Sakura fulminait de rage mais l'intervention de Kakashi évita le drame.

" Pourquoi vous nous observiez ? "

" Ce n'est pas _vous _qu'on observait mais _lui_. " répondit Yomi avec un signe de tête vers Naruto du quel il s'approcha avec sa compagne.

Puis, à la surprise des quatre, ils s'inclinèrent avec respect.

" Naruto-san. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous voudrions vous parler… en privé. "dit Hana.

" Un instant ! Pourquoi vous respectez ce baka et pas Sasuke-kun ? " piailla Sakura.

" Meme réponse qu'au-dessus. " répondit Hana.

Kakashi intervint une nouvelle fois, proposant de se rendre chez l'Hokage pour discuter de cette histoire. Yomi et Hana se regardèrent un moment puis finirent par accepter et le petit groupe laissa en plan le jeune Uchiwa et sa groupie.

* * *

**Bon le chapitre est un peu court mais j'avais pas tellment d'idées... et je dois dire que je suis à court également avec les deux autres fics...**

**Reviews !!!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici, après un long moment d'attente, le 3ème chapitre de la fic; et j'interdis à quiconque des person de Naruto une remarque susceptible de me faire péter un cable que j'ai a faire !!!**

**Tous : **...

**Si vous y tenez vraiment, attendez la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Kakashi avait accompagné Naruto, Hana et Yomi dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Celle-ci, apprenant que Naruto était source d'intérêt, les avait reçu immédiatement. Kakashi lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé puis s'éclipsa, 'Surement pour entrainer Sasuke…' pensa Naruto avec tristesse. Il se tourna alors vers Tsunade qui parlait avec les deux enfants, leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient de Naruto.

" Votre 'Naruto' a un lien avec notre maitre et nous devons lui poser des questions. C'est clair ou la sénilité a atteint votre cerveau ? " fit Hana qui perdait visiblement patience.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, brisé seulement par les craquements émis par le bureau de Tsunade. Une veine pulsait sur la tempe de celle-ci et elle la Godaime du faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne peut planter son poing dans le visage de la gamine.

" Qui est votre maitre ? " demanda Shizune qui était resté silencieuse depuis le début.

" Vous le connaissez. " répondit simplement Yomi.

Les regards perplexes furent nombreux (juste trois ^_^'… Ah non, si on compte le cochon de Shizune, ça fait 4, mdr).

" Deux indices. " dit Hana, " Un : il n'est pas aimé dans ce village. "

Les deux enfants laissèrent quelques minutes aux présents pour faire le point mais à leur regard, ils comprirent que _eux_ n'avaient pas comprit.

" Deux : son apparence préférée est… un renard. "

Dans la tête des présents, les pièces du puzzle se placèrent d'elles-mêmes et les trois s'écriaient en même temps :

" VOTRE MAITRE EST KYUUBI !!!!!???? "

Yomi et Hana se bouchèrent les oreilles en grimaçant de douleur, leur sens étant plus développés que la normale. Lorsque l'incident fut passé, les deux Kyuuko reprirent.

" Maintenant que c'est clair… " Yomi se tourna vers Naruto, " vous allez nous dire pourquoi ce garçon a un chakra semblable à celui de notre maitre et pourquoi son odeur y ressemble également ? "

Tsunade hésita un moment mais ce fut Naruto qui prit la parole.

" Je vais le faire Baa-chan… " et il leur raconta toute l'histoire, comment le Yondaime avait scellé le renard au prix de sa vie, comment il avait apprit pour son hôte peu désirable, comment Kyuubi lui prêtait de son chakra pour éviter de mourir et comment les villageois l'avaient traité pendant ses 13 dernières années. Tsunade ajouta que personne ne s'avait comment focntionne le sceau, puisque personne auparavant n'avait du affronter un démon et que donc, il n'existait pas de plan ou quoique se soit.

Quand il eut finit, un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle avant que Yomi et Hana ne parlent.

" Ce que vous voulez dire…" commença Yomi.

" …C'est que votre maudit Hokage a scellé Kyuubi-sama dans un humain… " continua Hana.

" …Que la mort de cet humain entrainerait celle de Kyuubi-sama… "

" …Sans compter que vous traitez notre maitre comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple animal… "

" …Que vous ne connaissez aucun moyen pour le libéré… "

" …Et que, même si vous le connaissiez, vous ne l'utiliseriez pas ? "

Le silence, cette fois, ne dura que quelques instants.

" VOUS FOUTEZ PAS D'NOUS !!!! " crièrent ensemble les deux en fracassant le bureau de l'Hokage d'un coup de poing pour la fille et d'un coup de pied pour le garçon. Le bureau vola vers Tsunade qui eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter le bureau qui traversa la fenêtre pour s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus bas. Toutefois, à la vu des feuille volantes, Tsunade exulta pendant une fraction de seconde puis revint à la situation actuelle.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle était prête à faire voler ces deux insolents jusqu'à la frontière de Hi no kuni mais ce qu'elle vit l'arrêta : des larmes coulaient sur le visage des enfants, malgré leur regard colérique.

" Kyuubi-sama… Notre maitre est la seule raison pour laquelle nous vivons, Hokage-dono. Si nous ne pouvons… Si nous ne pouvons le servir, notre vie n'aura aucun sens, et notre clan s'éteindra. " fit Yomi qui retenait difficilement ses larmes.

" Yomi-kun a raison. Aussi, si nous ne pouvons le rencontrer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans notre vie… Autant y mettre un terme. " conclut Hana en sortant un long couteau de sous son manteau. Yomi l'imita.

Au moment où les deux allaient s'ouvrir le ventre, Naruto les bloqua, un kunai dans chaque main.

" Et si… S'il y avait un moyen de lui parler ? " osa le ninja blond.

Yomi et Hana le regardèrent avec des yeux remplis d'espoir.

" Vous pourriez faire ça, Naruto-san ? "

Naruto hocha lentement la tête. Il prit ensuite une feuille et un stylo qui trainait à terre, écrivit son adresse et tendit la feuille aux deux étranges enfants.

" Attendez-moi chez moi. Je dois régler deux-trois trucs avant. "

Ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent avec empressement de la pièce, laissant Naruto seul face à une Tsunade quasi-enragée.

" NARUTOO !!! TU AS 10 SECONDES POUR T'EXPLIQUER !!! " hurla l'Hokage.

" Pas la peine de crier comme ça, Tsunade-baa-chan. " commença le jeune ninja, " Je me suis mis à leur place, c'est tout. "

" Comment 'à leur place' Naruto-kun ? " intervint Shizune.

" C'est simple. Je me suis dis 'si j'avais toujours voulu protéger ce village mais ne pouvais le faire, quelque soit la raison, qu'est-ce que je ferai ?' et voila. " expliqua le blondinet.

Sur ce, il sortit du bureau avant que Tsunade n'est une réaction encore plus violente que la précédente. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas réagit : le ton de son petit frère était remplis de tristesse et de solitude.

' Fait attention Naruto. ' pensa la pas-si-jeune-que-ça Godaime en se laissant aller contre le fauteuil ("Mais il avait pas voler avec le bureau ?" **Euh...**).

"Tsunade-sama, il reste des papiers à signer ! " dit Shizune qui tenait les papiers, ramassés par deux ninjas.

Un cri se fit entendre dans tout Konoha.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici, après un long moment d'attente, le 4ème chapitre de la fic ^^**

**ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté mais je préfère avoir quelques chapitres d'avance comme ça j'suis pas stréssé^^**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Naruto arriva dans son appartement et vis Hana et Yomi en train de faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte claquer, ils se précipitèrent sur lui.

" Naruto-san ! "

Le blondinet du se débattre pour éloigner les deux amis puis leur expliqua calmement qu'il lui arrivait de parler avec le renard mais il ne savait pas comment le faire consciemment.

" Si vous pouvez lui parler, cela simplifie les choses. " déclara Hana. " Yomi-kun, trace un sceau de l'esprit s'il te plait. "

Le garçon bougona un peu, " C'est pas juste. Tu vas rencontrer Kyuubi-sama en premier. "

" Je te raconterais tout, juré. " fit Hana avec ungrand sourire

Yomi grommela mais traça avec son sang six cercles inscris l'un dans l'autre puis traça d'autres symboles inconnus de Naruto mais pourtant familiers. Naruto et Hana entrèrent dans le cercle le plus petit et s'assirent. Hana posa ensuite délicatement son front sur celui du jeune ninja qui rougit légèrement et ils attendirent que Yomi active le sceau.

" Hana. Dans les moindres détails. D'acc' ? " rappella la garçon, sérieux.

La fille fit simplement 'oui' de la tête et Yomi activa le sceau.

**- Mindspace -**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux dans le couloir maintenant familier.

" Naruto-san ? " fit une voix derrière lui.

" Hana-chan ?! " s'écria Naruto en faisant volte-face. " Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et surtout comment ? "

" Alors pour la deuxième question: grace au sceau que Yomi-kun a tracé, j'ai pu venir avec toi dans ton esprit; la réponse à la première question est: pour voir Kyuubi-sama. "

Elle observa le couloir avec perplexité.

" Par où ? " demanda-t-elle enfin.

Sa voix tremlait un peu mais le ninja blond n'y fit pas vraiment attention puis il lui fit signe de le suivre et se laissa guider par son instinct, qui était la seul chose qui pouvait le guider dans ce labyrinthe spirituel. Ils arrivèrent rapidement l'énorme cage où l'esprit de Kyuubi était enfermé.

" Kyuubi ! T'as de la visite ! " s'écria Naruto.

" Naruto-san ! Ne parlez pas à Kyuubi-sama comm- "

Un hurlement bestial l'interrompit.

" **Que me veux-tu, misérable humain ?** " grogna le renard géant. Puis, il apperçu la jeune fille à coté de son réceptacle, "** Que vient faire cette gamine ici ?** "

De son coté, Hana tremblait de tout ses membres. Ses parents lui avaient dit que leur maitre avait une présence imposante en plus d'une puissance quasi-infinie mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne se serait attendue à quelque chose comme ça. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que son maitre l'observait, elle se prosterna, sous les regards surpris du renard et du ninja.

" **Qui es-tu, humaine ? **" demanda Kyuubi.

" J-je suis Hana. Du clan Kyuuko. C'est un immense honneur de vous rencontrer enfin, Kyuubi-sama. " fit Hana qui tremblait toujours.

'** Le clan Kyuuko ? Ce nom m'est familier…**' pensa le renard à neuf queues.

Pendant que Kyuubi essayait de se souvenir où il avait entendu le nom de ce clan, Naruto essayait de relever Hana qui restait prostrée devant la cage géante en attendant un quelconque ordre de son maitre.

" **Hana, **" gronda encore la voix du renard, Hana se prosterna encore plus, "** ce clan 'Kyuuko'… A-t-il un rapport avec moi ? **"

" O-oui, K-Kyuubi-sama. C-c'est vous qui l'avez créé. "

' **Voila une information intéressante. **'

" J'implore également, au nom de tout le clan, votre pardon. "

" **Et pourquoi voudrais-tu mon pardon, humaine ? **"

Hana hésita un long moment, choisissant avec soin ses mots. Son maitre était là, devant elle. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas provoquer sa colère ou pire, l'exclusion du clan.

" Et bien… Au vu de vos questions, je crois comprendre que vous ne vous souvenez pas d'avoir créé notre clan. Nous sommes à votre service depuis plus d'un siècle… "

Hana continua son explication pendant quelques minutes, expliquant à son maitre les choses les plus importantes : la formation du clan, les services rendus à Kyuubi, pourquoi il avait attaqué Konoha, Madara Uchiha et le temps employé pour le retrouver : 12 ans.

"… Et c'est pour ce retard que j'implore votre pardon, Kyuubi-sama. " fit Hana en posant violement son front sur le sol qui se trouvait quelques centimètres sous l'eau.

Le silence se fit pendant que Kyuubi pensait mais ce même silence faisait naitre peur, non, terreur et inquiétude chez la jeune Kyuuko.

' Je le savais. Notre maitre ne vas pas nous pardonnez d'avoir mis 12 ans à le retrouver. Il va nous répudiez tous et- '

" **Hana du clan Kyuuko. Debout. **" ordonna la voix de Kyuubi.

La jeune fille obéit prestement mais garda la tête basse.

" **Connais-tu un moyen pour briser le sceau qui me retient ? **"

" Malheureusement, Kyuubi-sama, je ne connais que très peu les sceaux mais Yomi-kun, qui est venu avec moi, a une connaissance plus ample du sujet. Si vous me le permettez, je me retirerais pour pouvoir le laisser venir. "

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'acquiescement de son maitre et se sentit happée vers l'extérieur.

**-Chambre de Naruto-**

Hana et Naruto roulèrent chacun de son coté pour s'arrêter brusquement contre le mur.

" Hana ! Naruto-san " s'écria Yomi.

Hana se redressa vivement et empoigna Naruto.

" Naruto-san. Encore une fois s'il-vous-plait. Kyuubi-sama veut voir Yomi-kun, il faut se dépêcher. "

' Quel mal de crane…' se dit Naruto en tenant sa tête entre les mains.

Il se leva malgré tout et se plaça une nouvelle fois dans le cercle. Yomi se mordit le poignet et laissa tomber une goutte de sang puis murmura "**_Kitsune jutsu, Shi bunshin_.** " La goute se transforma lentement en un clone parfait du garçon qui lui ordonna de rester avec Hana et de l'aider pendant le processus.

Il prit place en face de Naruto et, comme Hana précédemment, il posa son front contre celui du ninja puis, sous les indications du clone, Hana procéda à l'activation du sceau. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ni Naruto ni Yomi ne bougèrent puis, comme elle plus tôt, Naruto et Yomi furent propulsés d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

Deux aspirines, un message pour l'Ancien du clan Kyuuko (l'équivalent de l'Hokage) et une explication plus tard, Yomi et Hana discutaient, laissant Naruto savourer sa boite de ramen.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, les deux Kyuuko vinrent le voir.

" Naruto-san. Yomi-kun et moi avons décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, on vous protégera. "

" Nani ? "

" Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kyuubi-sama soit libre." précisa Yomi.

" Naniiiii ? "

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce vous en pensez ?**

**Kyuu :** J'aime cette idée d'etre le maitre de tout un clan, meme si ce sont des humains.

**Je savais que cette idée te plairais ^^**

**Naru : **Mais je vais pas mourir quand ils vont me retirer le renard version XXXL ?

**Pourquoi tu demande ça ?**

**Naru(feuillètte plusieurs mangas et montre certains passages) : **Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un type s'est fait retirer son hote peu désirable, il a clamsé ! Je eux pas faire la meme fin !

**T'inquiète. Tu vas pas mourire ^^**

**Naru : O**uf...

**Du moins pas tout de suite...**

**Naru: **Gloup...

**Ca vous à plus ? reviews ou je bannis tout ramens de ma fic MOUAHAHAHAH-**

**Naru : ** !!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voici pour vous le chapitre suivant de ma fic !!! Mais comme c'est Noel, je tiens à vous faire à un cadeau : vous n'aurez pas UN chapitre mais DEUX !!! ^^ Vive moi et pour les derniers reviews, je remercis : Boys-love-yaoi, JTFLAM, Saki-62, dj et bachelord49, ainsi que tout mes fidèles lecteurs !!! Joyeux Noel à tous !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_" Naruto-san. Yomi-kun et moi avons décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, on vous protégera. "_

_" Nani ? "_

_" Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Kyuubi-sama soit libre." précisa Yomi._

_" Naniiiii ? "_

Ainsi, pendant un mois, le duo Yomi/Hana s'occupa de protéger Naruto. Au début, ils refusaient même que Naruto sorte de chez lui, mais après un long discours, ils consentirent à le laisser sortirent pour ses mission –dans lesquelles ils accompagnaient- causant jalousie et envie chez Sasuke ; colère et réprimandes chez Sakura.

Kakashi avait tenté de convaincre Tsunade de les enfermer pour qu'ils ne gênent pas les missions mais celle-ci répondit au jonin qu'elle n'avait aucune autorité chez ces deux jeunes et le ninja avait du se résigner.

Toutefois, le fait que Naruto soit protégé –même contre sa volonté– avait créé chez ses deux coéquipiers des réactions qui avaient énormément fait souffrir le blond – d'un point de vu mental.

Sasuke était devenu encore plus jaloux de l'importance que les deux attribuaient au blond et cherchait à faire en sorte que les deux Kyuuko le protègent, lui. Lorsqu'il avait fait sa première proposition, prétendant qu'il était un Uchiha et qu'il était plus fort que le 'dobe'. Naruto avait du créer cinq clones pour retenir les deux d'éventrer le jeune corbeau en criant qu'ils préféraient se faire bannir du clan que de protéger un Uchiha.

Sakura avait tenté de convaincre Hana et Yomi de protéger Sasuke et avait accentué le fait que Naruto était faible en lui donnant un coup sur le crane. Elle s'était retrouvée avec la tête sous terre avant de pouvoir dire 'Sasuke-kun'.

Kakashi, qu'en à lui, craignait surtout que les deux non-ninjas ralentissent les missions mais avait été plus que surpris lorsque Yomi et Hana suivaient l'équipe sans aucune difficulté –même s'ils ne passaient que rarement par les arbres, ne sachant visiblement pas comment s'y agripper avec le chakra – et ils permettaient même à l'équipe 7 de terminer les missions deux fois plus rapidement.

De plus, Yomi avait tracé un second sceau dans l'appartement du blond et presque chaque soir, Naruto se plaçait au milieu, faisant ainsi apparaitre une image tridimensionnelle-miniature du Kyuubi auquel, chaque soir, Hana et Yomi faisait un rapport de la journée et de l'avancement que faisait le clan Kyuuko pour la libération de leur maitre.

Lorsque le mois arriva à sa fin, un chunin déboula dans le bureau de l'Hokage où se trouvaient l'équipe 7 et les deux Kyuuko.

" Hokage-sama ! " s'écria l'homme.

" QUOI ?!! " brailla la Godaime en réponse.

Le chunin se fit tout petit alors qu'il annonçait qu'une petite troupe – une quinzaine de personnes – se trouvait aux portes du village, six d'entre eux transportait un cercueil.

A ces mots, Yomi et Hana sortirent de la pièce comme un courant d'air. Un bref silence s'installa avant que tous les présents n'imitent les deux enfants.

Aux portes, le chunin avait demandé à l'étrange cortège d'attendre l'autorisation de l'Hokage pour pouvoir pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village. L'attente n'avait duré que quelques minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux Kyuuko et de l'Hokage elle-même.

Dès qu'elle avait vu le cercueil, Tsunade avait deviné ce qu'il y avait dedans. Un vieil homme s'avança alors et se présenta à l'Hokage comme représentant du clan Kyuuko.

" Bienvenus à Konohagakure. " fit Tsunade toujours pale, " Suivez-moi. "

Et elle ouvrit la marche. Le groupe le suivit, le temps de changer les porteurs du cercueil ; le vieil homme ouvrait la marche, suivit par Hana et Yomi, puis le cercueil et enfin les huit autres personnes, quatre adultes et quatre enfants.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent sur un terrain étonnement grand où le groupe du clan Kyuuko déposèrent avec milles précautions le cercueil.

" Alors… dans ce cercueil, il y a le cadavre de Kyuubi ? " fit Tsunade en regardant le cercueil.

" Kyuubi-sama ne peut être tué par un humain, Hokage-san. Nous vous prions d'utiliser le terme 'corps' lorsque vous parlez du contenu de ce cercueil. " fit le vieil homme.

Tsunade acquiesça.

" Bien. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous pouvons commencer le rituel immédiatement. "

" Comment ça ? Ici ? Maintenant ? "

" A vrai dire, je pensais le siècle prochain et sur la Lune. " répondit l'Ancien avec sarcasme.

" Vous ne pouvez pas ! Les gens seraient paniqués ! "

" Vous avez le choix : on fait le rituel ici et maintenant ou on emmène l'enfant qui retient Kyuubi-sama et vous ne le verrez plus ! " s'énerva un homme du clan.

Le silence plomba sur la place.

" Très bien… Faites le rituel. Mais je veux que les ANBU du village y assistent au cas où ça tournerait mal ou que vous ne jouiez un sale tour. " insista Tsunade.

" D'accord. " répondit l'Ancien.

Puis il fit un signe à quelques membres qui se mirent immédiatement à tracer, avec leur sang, un sceau compliqué sur le sol. Le vieil homme expliqua que le sceau servait en un premier temps à rompre les liens entre les esprits de Naruto et de leur maitre puis à séparer leurs esprits et replacer l'esprit du grand renard dans son corps d'origine. Tsunade avait répondu avec un simple " Fascinant… ".

Une fois le cercle terminé et rempli de sceau en tout genres, Yomi et Hana invitèrent Naruto à se placer au centre. Une fois qu'il fut installé, Hana lui fit les dernières recommandations tandis que six des adultes présents ouvrirent le cercueil, plongeant tous les présents dans le silence le plus absolu.

Un corps d'homme humain était bloqué dans la glace qui se trouvait dans la boite. De longs cheveux rouges sang descendaient jusqu'aux hanches. Des moustaches semblables à celles de Naruto se trouvaient sur ses joues ; les yeux fermés lui donnaient un air paisible malgré la présence de griffes sur les mains et l'impression assez sauvage que donnait le corps inerte " Mais vivant ! " affirmait l'Ancien.

L'Ancien utilisa un jutsu inconnu aux présents et fit doucement fondre le bloc de glace, préalablement installé dans le cercle. Lorsque le bloc fut complètement fondu, on entreprit d'arranger sa tenue.

Naruto remarqua alors que Yomi avait des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait le corps inerte du renard et Hana, elle, avait une subite attaque de Hinatisme aigue.

" Préparez-vous à la cérémonie. " annonça l'Ancien.

La troupe, exceptés l'Ancien et les deux enfants, se divisa en deux groupes : 4 adultes firent apparaitre des instruments : une flute, un tambour, une cithare et un bâton à vent ; le reste se mit torse nu – ou en débardeur pour les femmes – et se traça sur le corps des signes cabalistiques. Puis, au rythme entrainant de la musique, ils commencèrent à danser autour du cercle.

Hana fit les dernières recommandations au blondinet.

" Naruto-san. Vous allez vous retrouver dans votre esprit. Vous allez devoir vous mettre d'accord avec Kyuubi-sama pour qu'il puisse sortir. Ne me regarder pas comme ça, je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas entièrement d'accord avec le fait de relâcher notre maitre…s'il vous plait, ne nous laissez pas sans raison de vivre… "

Elle sortit en silence du cercle et alla se placer à coté de Yomi et de l'Ancien. La dance se fit soudainement plus endiablée. Le cercle commença à briller et Naruto s'effondra.

- **Mindspace **–

Le jeune renard ouvrit les yeux devant la cage du Kyuubi.

" Ohé Kyuubi ! "

" **… **"

" Je sais que tu te sens bizarre. Je ressens la même chose – je crois – mais s'il faut vraiment te faire sortir, je veux que tu me donne ta parole de ne pas détruire le village ! "

Il y eu une autre minute de silence puis…

" **J'ai peur… **"

" Gné ? "

" **Après 13 ans d'emprisonnement, je vais me retrouver à l'air libre et dans un corps réel. De plus, je vais avoir tout un clan à mon service et je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir créé. Ils attendent tellement de moi que...je ne sais pas quoi faire, renardeau… **"

S'il n'y avait pas eu un muscle et un morceau de peau prévus à cet effet, la mâchoire de Naruto aurait touché le sol. Kyuubi, le grand démon qui avait détruit une partie de Hi no kuni avait peur de se retrouver à l'air libre et de commander des humains.

" Euh… "

Une silhouette apparut alors dans la cage, une silhouette humaine. De longs cheveux rouges, des yeux de la même couleur, des moustaches semblables à celles de Naruto et un kimono de la même couleur de ses cheveux avec des traces de jaune ici et là.

" Euh… Kyuubi ? "

" **C'est moi, renardeau.** "

" Euh… Ouah. "

" **Revenons** **à nos moutons. Tu as ma parole. Je n'attaquerais pas votre village. Toutefois, je veux y rester le temps de récupérer un control suffisant sur mon corps. **"

Naruto y pensa quelques secondes puis tendit la main, " Tope-là ! ". Et Kyuubi tapa.

- **Monde extérieur** –

Une explosion d'énergie se dégagea du cercle alors qu'une forme rouge sang sortait de Naruto pour se fondre dans le corps de l'homme qui fut prit de convulsions pendant que la forme y entrait puis, tout s'arrêta.

Les corps de Naruto et de Kyuubi tombèrent à terre. Cinq secondes plus tard, les deux étaient entourés de ninja et de membres du clan Kyuuko. Naruto fut transporté à l'hôpital sous les ordres d'une Tsunade folle d'inquiétude pour son « petit frère » et Kyuubi fut transporté dans une grande maison, fait apparaitre par deux Kyuuko, sur le terrain où avait eu lieu la cérémonie.

* * *

**Et voila !!! J'suis tout content. Et maintenant je poste le chapitre suivant et-**

**Sasu:** Tais-toi ou je t'explose !

**Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?**

**Kyuu :** Je crois qu'il est vexé de pas etre le héro de tes fics...

**Naru(tout fier) :** Pour une fois que c'est pas sur lui toute l'attention !

**T'es pas sur tes ramens toi ?**

**Naru(T_T) : Pour Noel, on va faire un grand festin sans ramens...**

**Kyuu : **ça paut pas te faire de mal. Tu grandira peut-etre un peu de cette manière.

**Saku :** Yami no baka ! Pourquoi mon Sasuke-kun n'est pas le héro ???

**Parceque c'est une dobe, un arrogant et un type qui se prend pour mister monde alors qu'il est mister immonde !!!**

**Saku & Sasu : **Grrrrr...

**Kyuu, défends-moi, stp !!!**

**Kyuu(se met devant Yami) : **Pas touche à mon deuxième renardeau préféré !!!

**Deuxième ?!**

**Kyuu :** Bah oui, le premier, c'est Naru.

**Tous : **Nani !!!

**Kyuu :** Bah quoi ? C'est celui qui fait plus renard avec ses moustaches.

**Bref... REVIEWS !!! et joyeux noel ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voila le 6ème chapitre, le chapitre spécial noel que j'espère vous apprécirez ^^**

**Chapitre 6**

- **2 jours après le transfert de l'âme de Kyuubi **-

Lorsque Kyuubi ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lit assez grand pour contenir toute une famille. Le lit lui-même se trouvait dans une chambre de la taille de l'appartement de Naruto et éclairée par plusieurs fenêtres, laissant entrer juste assez de lumière pour pouvoir voir l'intérieur. Kyuubi se releva lentement, se réhabituant à avoir un corps. Il allait mettre au moins une semaine pour pouvoir recommencer à se mouvoir correctement.

" Kyuubi-sama. Vous êtes réveillé ? " fit une voix derrière la porte.

Le renard à forme humaine ne peut que murmurer un faible " Oui ". Il se demanda un moment comment la personne derrière la porte avait peut l'entendre après l'avoir entendu crier " Kyuubi-sama est réveillé ! Kyuubi-sama est réveillé ! ". Quasi immédiatement, il y eut une forte agitation dans tout le bâtiment et avant que notre ami renard ne puisse dire " Je vais vous buter, maudits humains ! ", il s'était fait encerclé par une quinzaine de personne qui le saluèrent avec un solennel " Ohayo gosaimasen, Kyuubi-sama. "

Kyuubi se mit lentement en position assise alors que deux femmes posaient un grand plateau garni de divers mets à l'apparence succulente.

Kyuubi commença à ingurgiter, maladroitement à cause de ses nouvelles perceptions, les délicieux mets que le clan, soit disant à ses ordres, lui offrait.

Lorsqu'il termina, une jeune femme prit timidement le plateau et sortit avec, suivie par tout les autres, sauf l'Ancien qui resta avec Kyuubi.

" Kyuubi-sama. Nous sommes si heureux de vous revoir. "

Kyuubi, lui, ne dit rien, toujours trop choqué par son retour dans le monde réel. Il sentit soudain une forte douleur lui traverser le crane tandis que des images lui traversaient rapidement la tête. Puis la douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Se redressant d'un coup, il frappa une fois des mains. Aussitôt, une jeune homme entra dans la pièce et se mit à genou.

" Que puis-je pour vous, Kyuubi-sama. ? "

" Je souhaite prendre une douche. Cela fait 13 ans que je n'en ai pas pris. "

" Hai. "

Et il sortit. Kyuubi tenta alors de se lever mais ses jambes, encore assoupies, ne purent soutenir son poids et il serait tombé si l'Ancien ne l'avait pas soutenu.

" Kyuubi-sama. Vous devriez faire attention : votre corps est resté dans la glace pendant 13 ans. Il vous faudra une petite semaine avant de vous rétablir pleinement. "

" Tsk. J'ai horreur d'être faible. " grogna Kyuubi tendait que l'Ancien l'aidait à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

" Vous ne l'êtes pas, Kyuubi-sama. J'ai étudié la question un moment et j'en suis arriver à la conclusion que tout autre que vous, exception faite de Kami-sama et de Shinigami-sama, serait mort durant le transfert. "

Peu après, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois.

" Le salon ? " demanda Kyuubi.

" Votre salle de bain personnelle, Kyuubi-sama. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser. "

La porte s'ouvrit sur une sublime et immense salle au milieu de laquelle, se trouvait une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine.

Les quelques présents se mirent à genoux pour saluer leur maitre. Deux hommes débarrassèrent Kyuubi de son kimono de nuit et l'aidèrent à s'allonger dans l'eau chaude. Une fois immergé dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, une jeune femme commença à lui masser bras et jambes tandis qu'une autre lui lavait les cheveux. Il se laissa faire, appréciant les gestes savants des deux femmes, l'eau chaude et le parfum des savons.

" Ancien, je voudrais parler aux deux jeune qui m'ont retrouvé. " dit le renard une petite demi-heure plus tard.

" Il vous suffit de les appeler. Nous sommes liés à vous. Il vous suffit de dire notre nom pour que vous nous « invoquiez ». "

Kyuubi prononça le nom des deux enfants et ils apparurent subitement devant lui, chacun avec un bol dans une main et des baguettes dans l'autre. Ils analysèrent la situation pendant trois secondes puis, ils lancèrent leur repas au loin et se prosternèrent devant leur maitre.

Kyuubi se leva lentement, des goutes d'eau perlant sur sa peau ; il chancelant un peu mais se rattrapa : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible devant des humains, aussi fidèles soient-ils.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit de l'eau, un manteau de chakra rouge se matérialisa autour de lui et se solidifia en un magnifique kimono de la même couleur avec un peu de orange en forme de flammes en bas.

" Yomi. Hana. " fit simplement Kyuubi en s'arrêtant à trois mètres des enfants.

" Hai, Kyuubi-sama ? " firent les deux en réponse.

" Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir retrouvé et d'avoir participé à ma libération. Pour cela, je voudrais vous faire un présent à chacun. Que désirez-vous le plus au monde ? "

Yomi et Hana se regardèrent. Ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu était de retrouver leur maitre mais maintenant que c'était fait, ils ne voulaient rien d'autre. Ou peut-être que…

" Kyuubi-sama… " commença Yomi, " En fait, il y a une chose que je voudrais… mais je comprendrai que vous ne voudriez pas… " bafouilla Yomi, trop gêné et terrifié par ce qu'il allait dire.

" Yomi. Dis-moi ce que c'est et j'en serai le juge. "

" Je… je voudrai être votre apprenti !! " s'écria Yomi.

Un silence de tombe s'installa dans la salle. Une des règles que les Kyuuko s'étaient eux-mêmes imposé était de ne pas devenir élève de leur maitre, au cas où ils risqueraient de se retourner contre lui. Alors que l'Ancien ouvrait la bouche, Yomi parla en premier.

" Ancien-dono, je sais que nos règles nous interdisent de demander cela à Kyuubi-sama et… je me fiche si je deviens ou non son élève. Et même si Kyuubi-sama m'acceptait, je me ficherai du temps qu'il m'enseignerait : Un jour, une heure, une minute… Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux, c'est servir mon maitre comme notre clan à toujours fait. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. "

Kyuubi le regarda, pensif, puis se tourna vers la fille, " Et toi ? "

Hana rougit en pensant à ce qu'elle voulait puis elle prit son courage à deux mains –elle y ajoura les dents pour être sure – et se lança.

" Et bien, Kyuubi-sama, je voudrai… une mèche de vos cheveux. " Hana avait le visage en feu.

Kyuubi pouffa et découpa d'un coup de griffes, une mèche de ses longs cheveux puis la fit flotter jusqu'à la jeune fille qui l'attrapa en tremblant.

" Arrigato Gosaimasu, Kyuubi-sama. "

Puis Kyuubi se tourna vers le garçon toujours prosterné.

" Yomi, nous commencerons l'entrainement une fois rentrés. Un jour par semaine pendant un an. "

" Hai, Kyuubi-sama. " répondit le garçon, les larmes aux yeux.

" Vous pouvez partir. "

Les deux enfants s'empressèrent d'obéir. Lorsque Kyuubi et l'Ancien furent seuls, Kyuubi demanda à l'Ancien ce qu'était cette histoire de règles.

- **3 jours plus tard **–

Kyuubi était maintenant quasi-complètement remis de son séjour de 12 ans et de son transfert. Bientôt, dans deux jours pour être précis, ils partiraient du village. En soi, c'était une bonne chose mais il ressentait un vide cers jours-ci, et il s'avait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

Il frappa des mains et une femme aux cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce (en l'occurrence, le salon).

" Que puis-je pour vous, Kyuubi-sama ? "

" J'ai une mission pour Hana et Yomi. Fais les venir ici. "

" Hai, Kyuubi-sama. " et elle sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yomi et Hana entrèrent dans la pièce et s'agenouillèrent devant leur maitre.

" Yomi, Hana. Vous allez devoir rendre visite à Uzumaki Naruto. Donnez-lui ceci. " il tendit au deux enfants une petite sphère de chakra rouge et une feuille, " Uniquement à Naruto. "

" Hai, Kyuubi-sama. " dirent les deux en sortant.

Kyuubi retourna ensuite à sa tasse de thé et à son bol de ramens.

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'hôpital. Ils avaient hâte de compléter leur première mission donnée par leur maitre. Hana portait un paquet et râla à propos de s'être fait roulée.

" Tu as insisté pour le porter et donc, tu assumes. " la fit taire Yomi, goguenard.

Les deux marchèrent donc en se lançant des vannes jusqu'à l'hôpital où se trouvait Naruto. Ils ne demandèrent pas le numéro de la chambre du blondinet, préférant se fier à leur odorat -qui n'avait rien à envier à celui des Inuzuka- et suivre un résidu d'odeur de ramens qui semblait provenir du premier étage. Yomi se chargea de frapper à la porte mais, n'ayant aucune réponse, de l'ouvrir lentement.

Naruto était allongé sur le lit, un bippeur relié à son bras affichait sa fréquence cardiaque. Les deux enfants s'approchèrent silencieusement, au cas où il se serait éveillé –ce qui était fort improbable-.

Yomi sortit ensuite une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide vert de sa poche et fit couler le contenu part petites doses dans le gosier du blond. Ce dernier fut agité de spasmes puis se releva brusquement, " PAS MES RAMENS !!! ".

Silence dans la pièce.

Une mouche vola.

Un renard volant suivit le mouvement.

Un ange passa après les deux compères –la mouche et le renard- en vociférant.

" Euh… Naruto-san ? " fit Hana en posant son paquet sur le lit.

" Hana ? Yomi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? "

" Nous avons un cadeau pour vous, de la part de Kyuubi-sama. " expliqua Hana en montrant le paquet.

" C'est quoi ? "

" On n'en sait rien. Kyuubi-sama nous a dit de vous l'apporter. Rien d'autre. "

" Il nous a aussi donné cette lettre avec les même recommandations. " ajouta Yomi en sortant une lettre de sa poche.

Assez surpris, Naruto déchira l'enveloppe et lut ce lui écrivait son ex-prisonnier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillaient d'avantage. Une fois terminer sa lecture, il replia la lettre et la posa sur la table de chevet puis entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait la dernière chose que l'on offrirait à Naruto (ou la première, selon les points de vue) : des…

* * *

**Que je suis méchant, mouahaha !!! Couper le chapitre à ce moment, remouahahah !!!**

**Kyuu : **C'est bon c'est qu'un chapitre.

**Kyuu, me gache mon effet grand méchant comme ça. Je m'entraine pour te battre.**

**Kyuu : **Alors laisse moi te montrer comment on fait. 1, 2 et **(méga-gros-rire-démoniaque-qui-fait-peur) **T'as compris, Yami ? Yami ?

**(lis pancarte)**

**Pancarte : **Absence pour cause de pétoche de puissance XXX. Reviens dans quelques jours lorsque ma vesci se sera calmé.

**Kyuu : **Femmelette... Cher lecteurs, si vous ne voulez pas finir comme Yami, mettez plein de reviews, je veux pouvoir noyer Yami dedans **(méga-gros-rire-démoniaque-qui-fait-peur)...**

Bonne lecture !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voila le 7ème chapitre de cette fic !! J'ai fini de l'écrire, il reste plus qu'à la poster, aussi, j'espère avoir plein de compliments et d'encouragements ^^**

**Kyuu:** Dis Yami...

**Oui ?**

**Kyuu:** Je viens de lire la fic... pas le chapitre, la fic entière...

**Et ?**

**Kyuu:** Je voudrais savoir comment t'as pu avoir une telle idée !!

**Quelle idée ? (Kyuu chuchote à l'oreille de Yami) Ahhh celle-la ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a que t'aime pas ?**

**Naru & Kyuu:** ELLE EST TROP FARFELUE !!!!

**Vous avez pas vu ce que je vous resèrve pour mes prochaines fic en cours de fabrication (rire mauvais)**

**Naru & Kyuu(déglutissent):** Sauvez nous...

**Sasu:** Ou envoyez des reviews pour calmer ce malade...

***BAM* (Sasu s'envole après un gros de baffeur de Yami) HOME RUN !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Dans ce chapitre, nous parlerons de ramens et… de ramens ! (Naru, lâche mon ordi ! " Nan ! " Lâche ! " Naaan ! Je veux pas que tu parle de ce fichu renard ! " Si tu me rends pas mon ordi dans les 3 secondes qui suivent… *murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Naru, Naru rend l'ordi a Yami* "Tiens, ton ordi " " Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? " Secret professionnel Kyuu^^)

Commençons le chapitre avec un peu plus de sérieux : le sujet de ce chapitre est « la rééducation de Kyuubi après son transfert ».

Les jours suivants son réveil, Kyuubi avait commencé son entrainement pour reprendre le correct control de son corps.

Il se rendit dans la salle d'entrainement que son clan avait construit pour lui à coté de l'habitation et commença quelques échauffements : détruire quelques pantins de bois, lancer des boules de feu, matérialiser une épée de chakra… les choses que tout démons de haut niveau ferait pour se réchauffer.

Il avait remarqué, après un petit moment, que quatre membres du clan entouraient en permanence le lieu où il se trouvait. L'Ancien lui avait expliqué que c'était pour empêcher son chakra de se faire sentir par le village.

" Mais je retient mon chakra. " avait protesté le renard.

" Pour vous peut-être Kyuubi-sama, mais je peux vous garantir que s'il n'y avait pas ce kekkai, on sentirait votre chakra dans presque tout Konoha. " avait répondu l'Ancien.

Après avoir brisé plusieurs mannequins de bois, Kyuubi s'attaqua ensuite à ceux en métal que deux autres membres du clan faisaient apparaitre. Il alterna pendant plusieurs heures les mannequins, la manipulation et la solidification du chakra et lorsqu'il ne s'entrainait pas, il s'allongeait dans l'herbe et se laissait bercer par la caresse du vent, la douceur de l'herbe. Lorsqu'il pleuvait, il s'asseyait sur la terrasse et écouta la mélodie de la pluie. Lors de ces « séances » de relaxation, aucun membre du clan de s'était approcher de lui, lui permettant ainsi de récupérer tranquillement des 12 ans d'emprisonnement.

Toutefois, le puissant renard sentait un vide, un manque, et le pire, c'est qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait (" Il a faim ? " **Chouji, on parle de Kyuubi, pas de toi !**) : son renardeau lui manquait. Il était le seul sur lequel il pouvait s'amuser à l'insulter et le plus marrant, c'était quand le renardeau restait sans voix ou qu'il rougissait. Les discutions avec son ex-geôlier lui manquait.

Soudain, de couché sur l'herbe, il se releva brusquement : cela ne pouvait plus durer ! Il se dirigea vers l'habitation et entra dans le salon, ordonnant au passage qu'on lui prépare une tasse de thé fumante et qu'on lui amène Yomi et Hana.

**(A ce point là, il vous faut relire le chapitre 6 pour savoir ce qui s'est passé et ensuite, revenir sur le 7 pour lire la suite du chapitre 6. Heu, Tsu, tu veux pas me donner une aspirine ? Tout ces numéro me donnent mal au crane…)**

Bref, voila ce qui s'est passé quand Naruto à ouvert son paquet.

Des vêtements.

Oui, ce qui se trouvait dans le paquet que Yomi et Hana avaient apporté au ninja blond étaient des vêtements… et un billet, que lui avait tendu Yomi.

" Vous saviez se qu'il y avait dedans ? " demanda Naruto aux deux amis.

" Non, Naruto-san. " répondit Yomi.

" Kyuubi-sama nous a dit de vous apporter ces objets. Il n'a pas jugé utile de nous dire ce qu'ils contenaient et si notre maitre ne nous l'a pas dit, nous ne lui avons rien demandé. " termina Hana.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Naruto ne demande : " A quel point êtes-vous fidèles à Kyuubi ? "

Les deux Kyuuko se regardèrent avant de fixer leur ami avec un visage si sérieux que Naruto en pensait qu'ils allaient lui annoncer sa mort. Hana s'approcha du mur tandis que Yomi parlait : " Naruto-san, je vais faire le plus simple possible : prenez votre fidélité à votre village –que je pense être plutôt grande- et multipliez-la par 100, au moins. "

Naruto fut très surpris que quelqu'un puisse être si fidèle à une autre personne. La voix de la jeune Kyuuko le tira de ses pensées. Hana avait fait quatre points dans le mur : un touchait presque le plafond, deux doigts en dessous, deux autres points se trouvaient l'un à coté de l'autre et, pratiquement au sol, le dernier. Le blondinet haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

" Le premier point est Kyuubi-sama. " dit la jeune fille en montrant le point près du plafond, " Les deux autres représente la famille, ou le clan, et les amis. "

" Et le dernier ? "

" Tout le reste. " dirent les deux enfants en même temps.

Un long silence tomba sur les trois enfants puis, Hana prit la parole : " Alors, Naruto-san, vous n'essayer pas ce que vous a envoyé Kyuubi-sama ? "

Sortant de sa transe, Naruto fit de même avec ses nouveaux vêtements puis il descendit du lit. Il s'apprêtait à ôter sa chemise d'hôpital mais se souvint juste à temps qu'il y avait une fille dans la pièce, ce qui le fit rougir.

" Euh, Hana, est-ce que tu pourrais sortir, s'il-te-plait ? "

La fille gloussa mais sortit, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Le jeune ninja ôta sa chemise et regarda le vêtement plus attentivement : il s'agissait d'un vêtement semblable à ceux que portent généralement les Hyuuga mais en orange avec du noir sur les manches, les jambes et le long de la poitrine. Lorsque Hana entra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : le nouveau look de Naruto lui allait aussi bien que démence va avec Orochimaru. Les manches étaient assez longues pour couvrirent presque entièrement la main et les jambes du pantalon arrivaient juste assez haut pour qu'on ne marche pas dessus.

Naruto, quand à lui, n'était pas habitué à ce genre de vêtements et ça le gênait un peu. Puis, il reprit la lettre, la relut et s'adressa aux deux postiers improvisés : " D'après la lettre, vous devriez m'emmener voir Kyuubi… " dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

" Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! " s'exclama Yomi en tirant Naruto par la manche.

Les trois parcoururent au petit trot vers la résidence temporaire de Kyuubi, où ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Un des membres les informa que leur maitre se trouvait dans le salon. Ils rejoignirent ainsi l'endroit et une fois entrés, Yomi et Hana se mirent à genou devant l'entré.

" Désolés de vous avoir fait attendre, Kyuubi-sama. Nous vous avons amené Naruto-san. " fit Yomi sans relevé la tête.

L'homme-qui-fut-renard ne répondit pas mais fit signe à Naruto d'entrer. Celui-ci s'avança et prit place sur le coussin pourpre qui se trouvait en face de Kyuubi qui ordonna ensuite aux deux membres du clan de disposer, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Naruto et Kyuubi se retrouvèrent ainsi seuls.

Naruto n'osait pas prendre la parole, ce qui était rare, très rare même. Il avait observé le comportement des quelques membres qu'ils avaient croisé et il était sur que, s'il parlait à Kyuubi comme il avait parlé au 3ème et au 5ème Hokage jusqu'ici, il risquait de perdre la tête. Puis, Kyuubi prit la parole.

" Naruto. Tout d'abord, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir laissé rejoindre mon corps. "

" De-de rien Kyuubi…san. " répondit Naruto, en ajoutant le « -san » après un moment d'hésitation.

Kyuubi eut un sourire malicieux, " « Kyuubi-san » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Naruto ? Plus de « fichu renard », de « boule de poils », de « sale démon » ? "

Naruto était assez gêné, il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été en de bon terme avec le renard, " C'est que j'ai l'impression que si je te parle comme avant, je risque de perdre quelque chose… " expliqua le blondinet en se passant une main sur la gorge.

Kyuubi rigola, " Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne te fera rien, même les gens qui écoutent aux portes. "

De petits cris se firent entendre suivis qu'un bruit de course. Kyuubi ricana et expliqua à Naruto : " Excuse-les mais ils sont si heureux de m'avoir de nouveau avec eux qu'ils ont peur que je disparaisse sans rien dire. "

" Ça fait quoi d'être aux commandes d'un clan humain ? " demanda Naruto.

" C'est plutôt plaisant, je dois l'avouer mais je ne t'es pas faire venir pour parler de ça. "

Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Kyuubi se leva puis se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant signe à Naruto de le suivre. Ils croisèrent une femme aux cheveux noirs à laquelle le kitsune dit qu'il se rendait dans une foret peu distante, puis, saisissant le ninja par l'épaule, ils disparurent.

* * *

**Et voila ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture et que vous allez me dire O combien mgnifique je suis ^^**

**Naru (-_-'): **Tu devrais arreter de frimer. Ca te va pas du tout...

**Je sais mais je dois me complimenter tout seul sinon, personne ne le fais...**

**Naru:** Tu rigole ? J'ai vu plusieurs reviews qui te faisaient des éloges...

**Tu connais ce mot, toi ?**

**Naru(sourire de renard):** Non mais il collait bie avec la phrase...

**(-_-') Okayyy... Bon bah a bientot au prochain chapitre fidèle lecteur éléctrik euh oups je veux dire et "et lectrisses" ^^'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila enfin, pour votre plus grand plaisir -et mon plus grand soulagement- le 8ème chapitre de la fic "Les serviteurs de Kyuubi" !!!!**

**A vos souries. Prets ? Lisez !!!...**

**Chapitre 8**

Le ninja et le kitsune réapparurent ans une clairière entourée d'arbres gigantesques.

'Je connais cet endroit…' pensa immédiatement le blond.

" Je pense que tu te souviens de cet endroit où tu as vu Face-de-serpent pour la première fois. "

'Non, ne me dis pas que nous sommes dans la « Foret de la mort » !' cria intérieurement Naruto.

La voix de l'homme-renard le tira des ses songes, " Renardeau, si je t'ai fais venir, ce n'était pas pour parler du bon temps mais de toi et moi. " le ton était mortellement sérieux

" Comment ça ? "

" Peux-tu me résumer ta vie en un mot ? "

Naruto y réfléchit mais finit par arriver à une conclusion en deux mots, pas mieux : " Pas géniale ? " tenta-t-il.

" Un mot, renardeau. "

Naruto finit par faire « non » de la tête.

" Horrible. " répondit Kyuubi, puis il ajouta en voyant le regard vexé de son renardeau, " Ta vie, pas toi, baka. "

" Ah. "

" Et si ta vie a été horrible, c'est ma faute renardeau. "

" Tu sais, c'était pas vraiment ta faute. Tu ne te contrôlais pas. " tenta le jeune ninja.

" Peut-être mais à cause de moi, ta vie a été un enfer… Et je veux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner. "

" Me payer un an de ramens ? " fit Naruto en salivant à l'idée.

Une goute de sueur glissa sur le crane de Kyuubi, " Euh…(tousse, tousse) Non, je pensais pouvoir t'entrainer. "

Naruto était sur que sa mâchoire avait craqué tellement elle était ouverte. Le tout puissant démon renard, Kyuubi, s'offrait de lui enseigner ?!

" Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de la boule de poils géante ? " demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

" OHI, GAKI !!! FAIS ATTENTION A CE QUE TU DIS !! JE POURRAIS CHANGER D'AVIS ET TE TRANSFORMER EN NOURRITURE POUR POISSONS ROUGES !!! "

'Ah, je me disais bien aussi…' se dit Naruto en ricanant.

Kyuubi toussota et reprit son calme (**ou dans l'autre sens : d'abord le calme et après il tousse…**), "Alors renardeau, que pense tu de ma proposition ? "

Naruto pensa (" Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent ^^ " " Ta gueule, le renard " " Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le renard ?! " " Non, et j'en ai rien à cirer. Pff, je retourne à mes ramens" *Naruto engloutit son bol et en commande un autre*). Bref, Naruto pensa : Kakashi ne lui prêtait guère attention ces temps-ci et pour ce qui était de ses soi-disant coéquipiers, ils l'ignoraient (**Uchiwa de mes deux**) ou le faisait taire d'un coup sur le crane (**Putain d'Haruno… remarque, la tête de Naru doit être si dure qu'elle se fait mal toute seul… **" Et oua- EH ! " **Gniark ^^**), ce n'était pas une situation enviable.

" Toutefois," recommença Kyuubi, " si tu veux que je t'enseigne je veux quelque chose en échange. "

" Je ne tuerai personne pour toi. " l'interrompit immédiatement le jeune ninja.

" Pour une fois, renardeau, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je veux que tu ne tues personne… pour l'instant. "

" Alors quoi ? "

Le regard du kitsune se fit soudain triste, " Je me sens seul renardeau. Même si j'ai un clan qui me sert, je me sens seul. Je pense que tu comprends ça… "

Naruto hocha lentement la tête.

" Je vais être bref et je ne dirai qu'une fois : en échange de tout ce que je pourrai t'apprendre -et de ce que ta tête pourra absorber- je veux que tu rejoignes mon clan. "

La seule réponse que le ninja donna fut : " Gné ? "

" Je veux que tu deviennes officiellement mon renardeau, que tu deviennes Kyuuko Naruto. "

Naruto remarqua une chose d'assez important : Kyuubi l'avait toujours appelé « renardeau » mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé dans la temporaire demeure de Kyuubi, il l'avait appelé par son nom. Il en fit part au kitsune.

" En effet. Cela la loi, je ne pouvais t'appeler « renardeau » tant que tu ne faisais pas partit de mon clan mais… je te considère comme mon renardeau depuis un long moment. "

" Tu- tu veux dire que… "

" Exact, renardeau. Je veux t'adopter, faire de toi mon « fils » comme disent les humains. "

Naruto n'en revenait pas : Kyuubi lui offrait non seulement un entrainement plus que décent mais il lui offrait également une famille. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que le kitsune se penchait sur lui, inquiet de l'absence de réponse, " Renardeau ? "

Le dit « renardeau » lui sauta dessus et le serra contre lui, les faisant tomber tout les deux, en criant : " Tou-san, tou-san ! "

Kyuubi le serra contre lui d'un bras et avec l'autre, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, " Je suis là, renardeau, et je ne partirai pas. "

Naruto pleura un long moment contre le torse de son nouveau père avant que les deux ne se relèvent.

" Nous commencerons l'entrainement quand nous serons chez moi. " dit Kyuubi, " Mais pour l'instant, nous allons annoncer la nouvelle à mon clan et à la vieille Hokage. " Puis il saisit son renardeau par l'épaule et ils disparurent.

Plus loin, dans la tour de l'Hokage, et pour être précis, dans le bureau, l'Hokage blonde à forte poitrine éternua.

'Quelqu'un pense à moi…' pensa-t-elle, 'J'espère que ce n'est pas ce pervers de Jiraiya.' puis elle regarda le bureau presque recouvert de feuilles, 'MAUDITE PAPERASSE !!!'

Le néo-père et le néo-fils réapparurent devant l'entré de la demeure de Kyuubi. Celui-ci prononça un nom et, instantanément, un jeune homme brun apparut et se prosterna devant le kitsune.

" Fais réunir tout le monde derrière la demeure. Tu as une minute. "

" Hai, Kyuubi-sama. " et l'homme disparut.

59 secondes plus tard, les 15 membres du clan Kyuuko qui étaient venus à Konoha pour leur maitre étaient agenouillés devant lui, Naruto se tenant à ses cotés. Personne ne parlait ; seul le vent murmurait à l'oreille de chacun des présents.

" Kyuuko ! " commença Kyuubi, "Je vous ai fais rassembler ici pour une raison particulière : notre clan aura dorénavant un nouveau membre. " à ces mots, quelques murmures se levèrent mais disparurent tout aussi rapidement, " Ce nouveau membre n'est autre que Naruto, ici présent. " conclut Kyuubi en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune ninja.

Naruto rougit un peu de se faire présenter ainsi. Il faut dire qu'il n'y était guère habitué (**J'ai une impression de « déjà-vu »…)**.

" Kyuubi-sama, cela veut dire que Naruto-san est maintenant votre fils ? " demanda une femme.

" Exact, et je veux que vous le respectiez autant que moi, même s'il m'a tenu enfermé pendant 13 ans. "

" Hai, Kyuubi-sama. " firent les Kyuuko, puis ils levèrent les yeux, regardèrent un Naruto assez rouge et baissèrent à nouveau la tête, " Bienvenue à vous, Naruto-sama. "

Le jeune renard fit simplement « coucou » de la main, trop concentré à ne pas trop rougir.

…

" NAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!!! " fut le cri qui résonna jusqu'à Mizu no kuni.

" Baa-chan, calmes-toi. " couina Naruto.

" Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? TU AS IDEE DE LA BETISE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, NARUTO ?!! "

" Je ne vois rien d'idiot. Kyuubi m'offre une famille et un entrainement. "

" C'est un démon, Naruto !! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !! Et pour ce qui est de l'entrainement, tu as Kakashi ! "

" Hatake ? " fit Naruto avec une voix glaciale, " Je vais vous expliquer comment il répartit l'entrainement, _Hokage-sama_. " le sarcasme de Naruto pour les deux derniers mots fit taire Tsunade, " Sasuke prend 85% de l'entrainement et Sakura, 15% ; moi, je n'ai que les miettes, et encore, c'est quand j'ai de la chance. Alors, je me fiche que tu sois d'accord ou pas : je pars avec Kyuubi en tant que Kyuuko Naruto, fils adoptif de Kyuubi. " il ôta son bandeau et le posa rageusement sur le bureau, " J'oubliais, je démissionne. " et il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Cinq minutes de silence religieux passèrent avant que Tsunade hurle : " SHIZUNE !!! "

* * *

**(Suite du début) ... Et maintenant à vos claviers, Prets ? REVIEWEZ !!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**C'est avec un sens de joie et de tristesse que je vous offre le dernier chapitre de cette fic... J'espère que vous avez aimé et vous le relirer encore et encore... Autant de fois que Naruto mange de ramens par jour ^^**

**Chapitre 9**

Naruto était dans son appartement avec deux membres du clan Kyuuko. Ils emballaient les quelques objets et vêtement que Naruto possédait. Kyuubi lui avait dit qu'ils quitteraient le village en début d'après-midi.

" Naruto-sama. " fit une voix.

" Hai ? "

" Nous avons finit d'emballer vos vêtements. Vous êtes sur que c'est tout ce que vous avez ? " la femme qui avait demandé ça semblait étonnée.

Naruto contrôla qu'il ne restait rien puis confirma à la femme qui s'inclina profondément et emporta le carton de vêtements, suivie de l'homme qui portait un carton où avait été scellé et rangé tout son attirail de ninja.

Au départ, Naruto voulait s'occuper lui-même de la chose mais Kyuubi lui avait dit que s'il faisait tout, tout seul, les membres perdraient leur utilité. Naruto ne s'était toujours pas habitué à être appelé « Naruto-sama ».

L'ex-ninja suivit les deux Kyuuko vers son actuelle résidence en pensant à ce qui s'était passé hier…

**-** **Flash Back no jutsu –**

Après être sortit du bureau de l'Hokage et avoir entendu un cri perçant venant de celui-ci, Naruto se dirigea au petit trot vers la demeure de son nouveau père. Il se sentit gêné lorsqu'il entra, les Kyuuko se prosternant devant lui. Un d'eux s'approcha, " Naruto-sama, le repas sera prêt dans dix minutes. "

Naruto hocha la tête puis, il se dirigea vers le salon où il savait que son père l'attendait.

" Ohayo, Kyuubi…tou-san. " Naruto avait hésité un instant avant d'appeler Kyuubi 'père'.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, renardeau ? "

" Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose… et j'aurais besoin de plusieurs personne pour m'aider à faire ce que je veux faire. "

La curiosité de Kyuubi était piquée et c'est ainsi que Nartuo, Kyuubi et une dizaine de Kyuuko marchaient dans la foret, vers une destination connue que du blond. Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent devant une roche devant laquelle Naruto fit une courte série de signe. La roche disparut, laissant apparaitre un tunnel.

" Renardeau, où nous emmène-tu ? "demanda Kyuubi.

" C'est une surprise, Kyuubi tou-san. " répliqua l'ex-ninja avec son sourire de renard.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans l'obscur endroit, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière et tous, excepté Naruto, furent abasourdis : la clairière était remplie de fleures en pot mais pas que fleures quelconque, il y avait également des fleures extrêmement rare que Kyuubi lui-même n'avait vue que très peu de fois.

" Bienvenus dans mon jardin secret ! " fit Naruto, tout fier, " Je vous demanderais de ne pas abimer mes plantes, certaines étaient assez difficiles à trouver et à faire pousser. "

Les Kyuuko et Kyuubi firent donc attention aux plantes tandis qu'ils marchaient entre les rangés de plantes.

" Renardeau, cet endroit est incroyable. "

" Merci, tou-san. "

" Alors, pourquoi tu avais besoin de tant de Kyuuko ? "

" Ben, je voulais emmener mes plantes lorsqu'on partira mais si j'utilise mes clones, les gens risquent d'avoir des soupçons… "

" Je comprend. " puis Kyuubi se tourna vers les Kyuuko, " Emmenez ces plantes dans notre demeure mais faites extrêmement attention. "

" Hai, Kyuubi-sama. " répondirent-ils en cœur avant de commencer à emporter, rapidement mais délicatement, les plantes de leur jeune maitre.

Le soir étant tombé depuis peu quand toutes les plantes se trouvaient enfin dans la demeure de Kyuubi & fils. Ceux-ci si rendaient tranquillement et arrivèrent en vue du manoir quand une Kyuuko accourut et s'agenouilla devant Kyuubi.

" Kyuubi-sama, l'Hokage de Konoha est venu ici. Elle voulait vous voir. "

'Baa-chan ?' pensa Naruto, étonné.

" Elle est encore là ? " demanda le renard.

" Hai, Kyuubi-sama. Elle attend dans le salon. Nous lui avons servit du thé. " fit la femme en inclinant la tête.

Kyuubi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la demeure puis vers le salon.

" Renardeau, va dans ta chambre. " ordonna soudainement Kyuubi, alors qu'ils s'approchaient du salon.

" Quoi ? Mais… "

" Naruto, je sais que tu veux parler à l'Hokage mais pour l'instant, dis-toi qu'elle veut juste t'obliger à rester pour ne pas partir avec démon. " expliqua Kyuubi avant de claquer des doigts.

Un Kyuuko apparut immédiatement et, sur instruction de Kyuubi, emmena Naruto dans sa chambre où il se posta, avec trois autres membres, pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait enlever le blondinet.

Kyuubi continua ensuite son chemin jusqu'au salon. Il entra.

" Kyuubi. " salua froidement la femme.

" Tsunade. " répondit simplement le renard en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Un Kyuuko entra dans la pièce, un plateau en main, sur lequel se trouvaient une tasse fumante et une petite assiette remplie de biscuits. Il déposa la tasse de thé devant Kyuubi il posa ensuite l'assiette sur la table, s'inclina et sortit en silence.

Kyuubi but une gorgé de thé, posa sa tasse et croqua un biscuit avant de prendre la parole.

" Que me vaut ta visite Tsunade ? "

" Naruto. " répondit l'Hokage.

" Qu'est-ce qu'à fait mon renardeau ? "

'Renardeau ?' pensa Tsunade avec colère.

" Ce n'est pas ton fils, Kyuubi. "

" Maintenant, si. "

Tsunade grinça des dents avant de boire une gorgé de thé.

" Naruto a toujours été haït de dans ce village, Tsunade, et tu le sais. " commença Kyuubi, " Je suis un des seuls qui l'accepte et le seul qui lui ai donné ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années : une famille. "

" Konoha est la famille de Naruto ! "

" Une famille qui bat et insulte un des siens n'est pas une famille ! "

Tsunade se tut. Elle savait que Konoha avait été un enfer pour son petit-frère mais depuis, les choses avait – un peu – changé.

" Il y a des gens qui aiment Naruto… " tenta la blonde.

" Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il y a en lui. " contra le renard, " Mais il est vrai que quelques personnes verrait Naruto pour ce qu'il est. "

" Qui ? "

" La jeune Hyuuga, toi, ton apprentie, l'homme aux ramens et sa fille, la femme aux serpents, quelques jounins, le groupe du neveu du Sandaime et quelques uns de ses amis. "

" Une quinzaine de personne… "

" Sur tout un village, c'est peu. "

Tsunade acquiesça tristement. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais des cris l'interrompirent.

Une Kyuuko entra soudainement dans la pièce et se mit à genoux, baissant la tête.

" Que ce passe-t-il ? " fit Kyuubi, avant que la femme n'est le temps de parler.

" Des ninjas avec des masques avec dessus marqué « Ne » ainsi que un ninja aux cheveux gris nous attaquent, Kyuubi-sama. Les ninjas avec les masque nous demandent de leur remettre je ne sais quel démon et celui aux cheveux gris nous dit de relâcher l'Hokage que, selon lui, nous avons enlevé. "

" Vous pouvez les retenir ? " demanda le renard.

" Oui, mais il devient difficile de ne pas les blesser. "

" Bien, retenez-les encore quelques minutes. Vous pouvez les blesser mais ne les tuer pas. "

" A vos ordres, Kyuubi-sama. " dit la femme avant d sortit en courant.

Le renard se tourna ensuite vers l'Hokage, " Tu devrais éduquer un peu mieux tes chiens, Tsunade. Et surtout, leur apprendre la politesse. "

Si Tsunade n'avait pas été en rage contre Kakashi et Danzo, celui qui se trouvait derrière les ANBU de la racine, elle aurait probablement donné un de ses poings « made in Tsunade » à cet insolent renard quasi millénaire.

Les deux se dirigèrent ensuite rapidement vers la source des bruits. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, le spectacle était assez impressionnant : une dizaine d'ANBU affrontait 3 membres des Kyuuko tandis que Kakashi en affrontait un. Les ninjas de Konoha se faisant facilement dominer par les serviteurs de Kyuubi.

Soudain, un bruit de mille oiseaux se fit entendre et des éclairs apparurent dans la main de Kakashi.

" **Raikiri ! **" fit le jounin en se lançant contre son adversaire.

Enfin, il l'aurait fait si une main ne l'avait pas bloqué et jeter sur les ANBU de la racine. Puis, se relevant difficilement, Kakashi et les ninjas se tournèrent vers celui qui l'avait projeté, près à lui faire payer cet affront, quand il vit un homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux en fente, et à coté de lui, l'Hokage avec sa tête des très mauvais jours.

" KAKASHI ! EXPLIQUE-TOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! " brailla-t-elle.

Le jounin, d'abord surpris par cet accès de rage, s'avança prudemment vers Tsunade.

" Hokage-sama ? Vous allez bien ? Ils ne vous ont rien fait ? "

" Comment ça « comment je vais ? » ? " fit Tsunade qui résistait à l'envie d'envoyer Kakashi jusqu'à Suna d'un coup de poing.

" Et bien… je… nous… "

" Dépêche-toi, Hatake. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. J'ai un voyage à préparer. " intervint Kyuubi.

Kakashi le détailla mais avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, la blonde le coupa.

" Kyuubi, je te remercie mais ce sont _mes _ninjas et c'est à _moi _qu'ils doivent explication…"

" Pour avoir attaqué _mes _serviteurs sans raison. " ajouta immédiatement Kyuubi.

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard tandis que les ninjas de Konoha regardaient l'homme avec des yeux comme des soucoupes – enfin du moins ceux de Kakashi parce que ceux des ANBU, c'est pas facile à dire –.

" Kyu- Kyuubi ? " balbutia un des ninja masqué.

Le sourire qu'afficha le renard fut l'un des moins rassurants que les ninjas n'aient jamais vu. Les ninjas sortirent armes et ninjutsu de toute sortent et se lancèrent sur l'homme qui, d'un geste, décapita les ANBU de la racine et empoigna nonchalamment Kakashi par la gorge avant de le lancer aux pieds de l'Hokage éberluée.

" Maintenant que cela est réglé, Tsunade, je vais préparer mon départ _et_ celui de Naruto. " dit Kyuubi avant de rentrer dans sa demeure suivis par les quelques Kyuuko qui étaient sortit.

Tsunade ne put faire rien d'autre que soulever un Kakashi évanoui par le col et l'emmener.

Lorsque le soir fut tombé, le manoir qu'occupaient les Kyuuko, Kyuubi et Naruto disparut comme il était apparut : l'heure du départ était arrivée.

Alors que le groupe se réunissait devant les portes de Konoha, Tsunade, Anko, Teuchi et Ayame, Kurenai, Asuma, Shino, Hinata et une poigné de ninjas étaient là, les attendant.

Tsunade leur annonça que Kakashi avait été rétrogradé à chunin et que l'équipe 7 avait été dissoute. Teuchi offrit à Naruto quelques-uns de ses propres ramens, en boite et prêts à être cuit. Anko faillit faire évanouir Naruto lorsqu'elle le serra dans sa généreuse poitrine, Asuma et Kurenai se contentèrent de saluer l'ex-ninja, tout comme Shino qui fit un simple signe de tête. Quand vint le tour d'Hinata, celle-ci était plus rouge qu'une tomate et, un poussant un cri, elle se jeta au cou du blond et l'embrassa, avant de s'évanouir.

Encore sous le choc, Naruto ne se rendit pas compte que Tsunade le serrait contre elle.

" Baa-chan, tu pourras dire à Hinata-chan que je reviendrais la voir ? "

Les larmes aux yeux, Tsunade acquiesça. Puis, après un dernier baiser sur le front, elle le poussa doucement vers Kyuubi qui fit un simple signe de tête vers les ninjas avant de s'éloigner, suivis de Naruto et des Kyuuko. Après quelques pas en dehors du village, des feuilles entourèrent le groupe, le faisant disparaitre de la vue des ninjas, avant de s'éparpiller de nouveau, laissant une route vide devant les présents.

Naruto Uzumaki avait quitté Konoha.

FIN


End file.
